Zepile
Zepile is an experienced antique dealer and an examinee in the 288th Hunter Exam. Background In the past, when he was still very poor, Zepile used to make and sell counterfeits of sculptures to get by. But when he was able to make a decent living buying and selling antiques he stopped making them. Afterwards, thinking that his counterfeits were poorly made, whenever he sees one of them being put up for sale he tries to buy it back. Plot Yorknew City arc On September 3rd 2000, when looking for overlooked valuable items in bazaars of Yorknew City, Zepile encounters Gon and Killua, who are doing the same thing. He manages to outbid them for a vaseVol 10, p.52, the first counterfeit he made, but loses the bids for 3 authentic items--a lithograph, a doll and a wooden vaultVol 10, p.56-57--to them. Intrigued by the kids' ability to appraise antiques, he secretly follows them. Gon and Killua then go into an antique shop to ask about the prices of the items they just bought. Knowing that there are riches inside the vault, the shop owner tries to swindle the kids out of them but Zepile steps in and exposes his scamVol 10, p.60-61. To thank him, Gon and Killua treat him to a meal. Zepile then asks how they could evaluate antiques, to which they reply they used Gyo to spot items that had aura. After they tell him they need money to bid for a copy of Greed Island to find Gon's father, he offers to help them sell their items for good prices. Because they missed the deadlines for the catalogues, Zepile leads them to the Preview Market. Despite failing to sell any item here he teaches them some tricks in antique dealing such as bluffing and replacing real items inside sealed vaults with fakesVol 10, p.89-96. They then entrust him with selling the jewels and leave to chase the Phantom TroupeVol 10, p.101. Later, it is revealed that Zepile also promises to turn Gon's 80 million Jenny into 100 million by the 8th so that Gon can take back his pawned license before September 10thVol 10, p.25. Because he cannot cash the 300 million Jenny cheque he got from selling the jewels before the 10th, and he has only managed to make 15 million, he borrows 5 million from an underground bank and pretends to Gon that he has made 40 million in 5 daysVol 13, p.143-144. After giving 100 million back to Gon, Zepile says his goodbyes and leaves. Completely broke, he wants to become a Hunter so that he will be able to sell the license for a good amount of money. Greed Island arc In January 2001, Zepile manages to reach the exam room of Phase One of the 288th Hunter Exam. However he, together with everyone else, is quickly knocked out by Killua and thus is disqualifiedVol 15, p.144. Abilities Zepile is a genius, one who can use Nen without being aware of it. All the counterfeits he made have traces of his aura on them. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Examinees